desimefanonfandomcom_id-20200213-history
With You
Ship: Charity X Greed Just a one shot special for my friend (User:Lastia) UwU that request it~ (And I'm in the mood to made this, Mwehehehe~) NOTE: After eps 113 (in my fanfic XD) (......) "Come, I'll help you." said Charity, smiling as he's still offering his hand to help Greed. Greed hesitated at first but then thought that she had no choice and look at Charity. "Please" he pleaded, scared that the ground would no longer held her anymore. Greed quickly grabbed his hand and Charity quickly pulled her until they're face to face. The ground behind them collapsed as they looked at it with a relief sigh. "We should get out of here, first." said Charity which made Greed nods. Before he could move away from there, she suddenly said "No..." Charity was shocked at first but then calmed himself and said "It's too dangerous there, Ma'am!" Greed is about to reply but Charity immediately grabbed her hand and run, knowing that there's no use to begged 'the self of Greed itself' to get out of there. Greed shouted, "What are you doing?! I must come back to the ruins!" But he didn't reply and just drag her out until they're on the outside of the Tutankhamen ruins. Both were tired because of the run and none of them said a word until she looked at him. He looked at her too then said "The collapsed ground...can hurt you...if you go there..." Greed firstly shrugg it off but a little blush cross his face and replied "Why did you care? It's my business! Instead, you're a stranger that helped a stranger!" Charity smiled, such personality is really well-known to him, and that's just really pointed out his thoughts. Greed, who is annoyed at his smiled, could just sigh. Both were silence again for a while until Greed broke the silence by getting up on her feet. Suprisingly, he did the same, both were looking at each other eyes very closely. Greed then noticed that she had seen such green eyes he had somewhere, but she dunno where. That calm and smiley face made her remind ... about her rival. Greed shrugged it off and was about to went back to hunt the treasure, but Charity blocked her way and said "Please, it's a big NO for you to get back there!" "But nothing will stop me to get my things!" she replied. He sighed then said "You're still the same..." which made Greed a bit shocked and confused by his word. 'Is he really ... Charity? By the way we touch each other hand along the running sessions, why didn't I felt that aura...?' Charity, to Greed's suprise, now stood in front of her, facing closely to her which made her blushed a bit because of how close they are. "The ego that can hurt you ... Did you realize ... ? Greedy Ma'am?" said Charity softly, eyes to eyes with her. This made Greed much more nervous than ever and blushed harder but then replied "W-Why...did you even care...?" "It's because ... I'd always known and kept my eyes on you ... since long time ago~" he replied calmly which made Greed's heart beats faster. 'Is he? Please say yes ... wait, what?! I mean! Please said no! But ... whyyyy? Just why?? Since long time ago that he had kept my eyes on me? It's no other than...my...close friend? That I kept my eyes on too? Having this 'crazy-silly' feelings for him even before this Fake Pride made the system?' thought Greed hardly. Both were silence (again), both were thinking their own thoughts deeply. Finally, Greed spoked, "Charity...?" He just smiled with that 'usual' smile that could always made her annoyed but also feel comfortable inside. "Elives were searching for you, you had better be with them than went back to the ruins." he adviced, facing the other side in the North then go. "ANSWER ME, FIRST!" she shouted, but unfortunately, no luck, he had gone. "Ms. Greed!!!" said one of the Elives. "We were searching for you!" said the other. "I know!" she shouted back which made them step back a bit, confused at her acts and anger between her. "Give me my receiver, QUICK!" she ordered, the Elives quickly gave it to her. 'Charity...' she thought while activating the receiver. (On the other side,...) Charity is standing and smiling somewhere near the other side of Egypt where the goats could eat fresh grass there. He then looked at the ruins where he and Greed met earlier. 'Greed...We met again, my close friend... The one and only rival of mine, the one and only that I loved...' NB: there we go! Hope you guys like it :D! 15 out~ Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Relationships Kategori:Romance Kategori:Charity X Greed Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me Kategori:Characters Kategori:Ships Kategori:Fifteen's Stories